


I Would Fall From Grace, Just To Touch Your Face

by MaybeImToBlame



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: Bucky will do anything to keep his job, even if that means fucking his boss.





	I Would Fall From Grace, Just To Touch Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dub/con, turns into enthusiastic consent, but it does start out dub/con  
> Stay safe guys, if you don't want to read this, go ahead and turn back now!

Bucky couldn’t fucking believe it. He’d fallen asleep at his desk again. The deadline for the blueprints was that night and he’d fucking fallen asleep at his desk working on them. This was the first real job he’d been able to get since coming back from the Army and Becca needed him to keep it or she wouldn’t be able to stay in her classes at Columbia. She was already working her own tail off, and he’d promised to do the same. It was just the two of them now. He’d gotten a purple heart for his efforts and come back home short of an arm. Thanks to Stark industries his arm was now taken care of. The shiny metal prosthetic practically able to do everything the old one had. It had been a year and a half now and his army pay was only stretching so far, living and working in Manhattan was expensive and he hadn’t been able to find a new roommate yet since Natasha had moved out with Clint after their engagement. 

He exited the subway looking like a hot mess, his briefcase was stuffed with papers that had been stuffed in haphazardly and he had the blueprints for Starks new estate under his arm, he was trying not to crush them because he’d forgotten the covers in his haste to get out the door on time. There was no way his boss would even think of forgiving his fuck up again if he was late on top of everything. Steve Rogers was 32 and he was New York’s top architect. Built like a brick shithouse and armed with a short temper he was known to be a nightmare if you got on his bad side. And boy, was Bucky skating on thin ice. Steve was known worldwide, before becoming an architect he was a sculptor and a painter, he still had one of his creations in the MET, he had plenty of new people he could hire if he decided to fire Bucky but Bucky _needed_ this job. And he’d do ANYTHING to keep it.

He crashed into the third floor of the Highrise, trying not to drop all of what he was carrying, Darcy looked up from her own cubicle, raising an eyebrow in concern. Bucky shooed her off though and quickly made his way to his own cubicle in the far corner of the room. He made it there just in time for the elevator to ding. Showing his boss in all of his tailored glory.

“Good morning guys,” Steve said, despite his reputation when people made him angry he was a kind man, never giving anyone a reason to hate him otherwise. He greeted everyone every morning equally and always made sure no questions needed answering in person before people started their day. He also, always gave a daily briefing at 9:15 sharp every morning.

Steve began to go over the daily plans while Bucky tried to get himself situated at his desk. He flattened out the blueprints which were only a little creased. Taking out the file folders that he’d taken home the previous day and reorganizing them back in his cabinet. He wasn’t listening in the slightest but his ears did manage to catch up with Steve’s voice when it rose a little bit, and he said,

“Now if no one else has any questions, Barnes, I need to speak with you in my office. Now.” Bucky gulped, grabbing the blueprints off the desk and rushing to catch up with Steve. As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them Bucky began babbling.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, I just… I’m working three jobs right now, I fell asleep at my desk last night before finishing the blueprints, they only need a few touch ups here and there, I’ve got them-“ He was cut off by Steve holding a hand up. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the walls of the elevator.

“Please, just stop talking. I haven’t had my coffee yet, we can talk once we get to my office.” Bucky shut up immediately.

They got off in the penthouse. Steve’s office was located in the penthouse that also happened to be his home on the top floor of the building. Bucky couldn’t help but be a little bit in awe, the place was gorgeously decorated and designed. No doubt some of it being at the hands of Steve. It also had a homey quality to it though and Bucky appreciated that. Steve led Bucky into his office and he leaned against the desk.

“Now, talk.” He told him as he picked up his mug of coffee and brought it to his lips.

“I’m so sorry, I know the project was due last night, It’s just that I work three jobs, I’m trying to put my little sister through college. Our parents passed away a few years ago and my father was really in debt so we have nothing. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I really thought I could get them finished in time. I know I’ve messed up before.” Steve cut him off again.

“Yeah, if I’m not mistaking this is the fifth time you’ve missed the deadline.” Bucky looked down at his hands, trying not to crush the blueprints in his hands.

“I know… I’m so sorry. I swear… It won’t happen again… I swear, I’ll do anything to keep this job, please, just give me another chance.” Steve put his cup down on the desk. Looking up at him with a cocked head.

“Anything?” He asked, there was something in his voice that made Bucky look back up at him. Steve came forward, getting into his personal space, he reached forward, taking the blueprints from Bucky’s hands. “Anything you say?” He asked as he went to put the blueprints in the opulent claw foot chair in the corner.

“Yes, anything!” Bucky said desperately. Steve came back over him, taking his empty hand in his own, placing it on his crotch. Steve knew that this could go one of two ways once Bucky realized what he was asking, he’d either accept and they’d fuck, or he’d run screaming and Steve would be out of the job, but this opportunity was too much for him. This alluring specimen of a man, standing here in his office, telling him he’d do anything for him. Bucky’s hand came to cup Steve through his pants where he was already hardening, Bucky looked down at where his hand was and he gulped. Well, he had said anything… and holy shit, he couldn’t deny that Steve was hot. Sucking him off wouldn’t be too much of a hardship, and hey, he’d get to keep his job in the process. Nobody ever had to know that he’d whored himself out, he needed this job.

Bucky gulped audibly. He dropped to his knees in front of Steve. His hands shaking as he undid his pants. Steve was already tenting the greyish-purple tinged slacks visibly and Bucky knew he was big. But he'd have to give as good as he could. His last boyfriend was big. But Steve, Steve looked massive. And he wasn't even out of his pants yet. At least he had some practice.   
  
Steve's head tilted back as Bucky pulled him out of his pants and began stroking him. His suspicions were correct. Steve was huge. Huge, thick, and cut. At least seven and a half inches. Maybe eight if he swelled any bigger. Bucky leaned forward. He took the tip of Steve's fat cock into his mouth. Sucking at it languidly. He had barely gotten an inch down when Steve pulled away from him. Bucky looked up with wide eyes. He moved the strands of hair that had fallen in his face out of the way.   
  
"I thought you wanted this job? From where I'm standing it seems like you still don't care? Everyone here gives 110%, so why aren't you?" Bucky flushed red, embarrassed.   
  
"I can do better." He said quietly. Steve tilted his head. Examining Bucky,   
  
"If you need to safeword out I understand, just pinch the back of my leg two times." Bucky was confused and then suddenly Steve's hand came forward. He grabbed the back of Bucky's hair in a tight grip. Bucky barely had time to brace himself with his one hand on the back of Steve's thigh before Steve's cock was rubbing over his lips.   
  
"Open up," Steve said. His voice low. Bucky gasped as Steve gave a particularly hard tug at his hair. Steve didn't give him time to get ready. He shoved himself in Bucky's mouth. Bucky gagged. Tears coming to his eyes as Steve forced himself down his throat. Bucky, who'd been used like this in the past, was ready for it. Even though it stung his eyes and made him gag he let his throats open up slowly to accept Steve's cock. A thick squelching sound was emitted from Bucky's throat as Steve thrusted slowly. His own head tilting back again. He let out a long moan at being surrounded by Bucky's tight, wet, heat. Bucky had taken a good five inches but Steve was determined to get him to take all seven and a half of him before letting him go.   
  
He knew this was wrong on principal. He knew if Bucky ever decided to report him he'd be out on his ass faster than he could apologize and he'd deserve it. But he'd craved Bucky since he tumbled out onto the third floor of the building on his first day. A whirlwind with beautiful eyes and a strong jawline with the most kissable lips he'd ever seen. And Steve had helped him up, smiled at him and offered him the coffee he'd just gotten for himself because Bucky looked like he'd needed it more than him.   
  
He'd been adamant about not starting a relationship with anyone who worked under him. And Bucky, worked under him. Not that this predicament was any better. He should've just asked the guy out. Now he knew he'd have no shot. But he was too selfish to give up after how far they'd already gone over the line.   
  
Steve moaned as Bucky's pretty lips stretched around him over and over as he slid in and out of him. Drool pooling at the corner of his mouth and saliva coating his cock and making it shine under the lights. Bucky looked like a porn Star, on his knees in front of Steve while Steve leaned against the desk. Steve wanted to fuck him over the desk. Steve pulled out of his mouth. Letting Bucky's throat get a break. Bucky coughed and spluttered at the sudden change in pressure. Before Steve could ask if he was ok Bucky was back at his cock. Sucking on the head. Swirling his tongue around the head before focusing on the large vein on the underside of the head. Steve's head fell back again. This time his eyes closed along with the pleasure. He fisted his hand in Bucky's hair but he didn't force him one way or another. Just letting Bucky take the lead for a moment. Bucky used his one good hand to fist along the part of Steve's cock that he wasn't taking into his mouth. He pulled off with a desperate gasp. Spit messily running down his chin. This time he was ready when he decided to deepthroat Steve. He braced himself and took Steve down in his throat in one go. Steve cried out. Bucking into Bucky's mouth as much as he could. But Bucky took it willingly. Moaning filthily as Steve began to fuck his throat.    
  
"Bucky," he  gasped out, his breaths turning into grunts as he began to fuck his throat roughly. Hot squelching sounds emitting from Bucky's throat as it suctioned around Steve's cock with every thrust. Steve looked down at him. His hand coming down to grasp Bucky's head. His thumb forced its way inside Bucky's mouth. Stretching it even wider than it already was stretched. Bucky's lips were spit slicked and cherry red from stretch and abuse but he looked so beautiful on his knees in front of Steve. Steve didn't want to pull him away from his cock but he knew he'd cum if he didn't. So with one last thrust he loosened his grip on Bucky's hair and softly encouraged him to pull off. Bucky gasped Trying to catch his breath as he sat there bent in on himself but still on his knees. He started to stand and Steve whirled another brow,  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Did you think that was all? It probably would've been if this wasn't the fifth time you fucked up, but I'm gonna need a little more loyalty if you want to stay on with this company. Bucky felt his cock twitch in his pants at the low tone that Steve was using. Steve had come up right behind him and he was breathing on his neck, talking directly into his ear. A hand coming forward to rest on. Bucky's hip. Bucky inhaled sharply through his nose. He wasn't going to lie. The thought of Steve taking more made him hot. This might have been under dubious circumstances but he wouldn't have come if he hadn't been willing.  Steve was hot. An Adonis of sorts. And Bucky had wanted to be bent over by him from the moment he'd helped him up from his stumble on the first day. Their eyes locking in the process. Steve's blues boring into his own.   
  
"You gonna let me fuck you baby boy?" Bucky shivered at the pet name. Steve pressed his front to Bucky's back and began grinding his cock into him.  
  
"Be a good boy for me. Take your pants off and sit on the desk. Touch yourself for me while I go find a condom." Steve told him.   
  
"No... don't want a condom...cum inside me." Bucky gasped. "I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone in months. But I get tested regularly." Steve's eyes darkened and he groaned. His mouth stretching to Bucky's neck and sucking hotly. Bucky groaned. Throwing his head back and letting Steve trail kisses along his neck as a hand came around from behind to flick at his nipple through his shirt. Bucky whined. He couldn't lie about being turned on. Even if the circumstances were dubious.   
  
"You gonna let me fuck this pretty little ass?" Steve pinched his asscheek. Bucky gasped. Moaning out an affirmative.   
  
"Fuck me," he said.   
  
"Go, do what I said. Show me how much you want this." Steve wasn't sure if he was referring to the job or the sex but either way, Bucky was doing as he was asked.   
  
Bucky stripped himself with little finesse or show. He then turned to Steve. Asking where he wanted him. Steve was stroking himself. Keeping himself hard as he waited.   
  
"On the desk. Sit up there, facing me. Legs spread. I want you to stroke your pretty little cock for me, wanna watch you get hard." Bucky shakily did as asked. He sat down, bare assed on the cold glossed mahogany desk. He spread his legs wantonly letting Steve have an unobstructed view. His cock was already half hard,   
  
"Take your shirt off, please." Bucky asked. Steve considered the request for a moment before conceding and unbuttoning his suit jacket. He dropped it to the floor and then began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Bucky's eyes were trained on him as he slowly revealed each bit of new skin. Finally he pulled the shirt open and Bucky gave a whimper. His hand was working at his cock. His toes flexing in pleasure from where his feet were braced on the desk. Bucky bit his already red lips closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as small sounds of pleasure escaped from them as he stroked himself to full hardness. He opened his eyes again. Looking at Steve through his lashes.   
  
"Let me touch you, please Steve," Steve stepped forward, into Bucky's space. Bucky stopped stroking himself. Scooting to the edge of the desk and letting his legs hang over the side as Steve stood between them. He reached forward. Letting his hands trail down Steve's toned chest down to his tiny, perfect waist.   
  
"Fuck, you are so hot. Those suits don't do you justice at all," Steve smirked "Think I should just walk around like this all day?"   
  
"No," Bucky answered immediately.   
  
"Why?" Steve asked.   
  
"Because. No one would be able to get any work done. Also, I want to be the only one to see you this way," that surprised Steve and he couldn't help but wonder if Bucky meant it.   
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked. Bucky nodded. Cupping his face and pulling him in with the back of his neck for a searing kiss. 

For some reason the kiss is what snapped Steve out of it. This wasn’t supposed to be intimate. It was too wrong to be intimate. He was planning on fucking the guy and letting him go. No kissing was supposed to be involved. He had to stop this before it went any farther, it was wrong and he knew it from the start. He pulled away. Forcing himself to put distance between the two of them.

He closed his eyes, his cock wilting. “Bucky…” He said quietly. He had to get his thoughts together. Bucky was really confused now. He didn’t know what had gone wrong.

Steve started blubbering, “I’m sorry… I can’t do this… this is wrong… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I never should’ve suggested it. You should report me. I’m a fucking terrible person and I’m so sorry.” Bucky started panicking. He couldn’t back out now, he needed this… needed Steve. It wasn’t just the job anymore, it was Steve himself. He was desperate for the stunning man in front of him

“No, please, Steve, I need this…”

“I know, you need your job, and you still have it, just go, report me, and you’ll never have to see me again, you can keep your job, you’re talented, and hard worker, you can keep the job, just, go, I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have forced you into this, I’m fucking terrible.” Bucky got off of the desk, still stark naked and he strode towards him.

“That’s great, that I get to keep my job, but… I need this… I want this… please Steve, fuck me. Fuck me over this desk, then let me ride you in your chair… please… you’re so fucking beautiful, I’ve wanted you since the moment you first looked at me.” Steve’s head snapped up at that.

“What?”

“I came up here… willing to do anything to get my job back… and like some cliché porno, you asked me to get on my knees for you. And god, that made me so hot…”

“It did?” Steve asked skeptically. “So fucking hot… god, Steve. If I was really against it, I would’ve run out of here screaming, you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do… I promise. I’m not going to go reporting you, no matter how dubiously this started out, I wanted this. I want you… so please… just kiss me again and then bend me over that desk… Please Daddy…” Steve shivered at the way Bucky was now whispering in his ear, along with the name.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I swear…” Bucky said to him. Steve turned around in Bucky’s arms,

“You think you can get me hard again?” He asked quietly. Bucky smiled, biting his lip and nodding, he reached between the two of them, taking both of their cocks in his hand, his metal hand coming up to touch Steve’s flushed face. He stroked their cocks languidly together as he licked into Steve’s mouth hotly. Steve slowly felt himself hardening in Bucky’s hand. Once Steve was hard again they broke their kiss, Steve placing one more quick kiss on Bucky’s cheek,

“Let me go get the lube from my room, you still sure you don’t want a condom?”

“Yeah, I’m clean, are you?” Steve nodded, “I swear, I don’t do this with all of my employees,”

“Good, I wouldn’t want you too.” Steve bit his lip and quickly turned on his heel, Bucky watched him go, a smile forming on his lips as he watched his pert backside as he walked out the door.

Steve came back a few moments later, a bottle of lube in his hands, he walked towards Bucky again, his eyes never leaving him, Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around Steve as he met him in the middle of the room. He hummed into the kiss that Steve pulled him into, they stayed like that, again just letting one and other feel each other’s bodies against the other.

Steve pumped his cock in his own hand, “You gonna bend over the desk for me sweetheart?”

“Yes…” Bucky walked over to the desk, bending himself over.

“Fuck, so beautiful,” Steve cursed as Bucky bent over him, his perfect ass in view. Steve came up behind him, dropping to his own knees, he took Bucky’s ass in his hands, slowly kneading his cheeks together. Bucky moaned softly into the stillness of the room.

“Your ass, most perfect ass I’ve ever seen, I swear, you want me to eat this ass for you baby? Want me to make you feel good with my tongue?”

“Oh god, yes please…” Bucky groaned, rutting into the desk below him.

“Spread your pretty cheeks for me, show me that tight little hole,” Bucky did as asked and Steve groaned, Bucky’s entrance clenching as it was exposed to the cold air of the room. Steve leaned in, laying the first tantalizing lick directly onto the hole, Bucky groaned loudly, pressing back into him.

“Nope, stay still baby boy, stay still for daddy,” He said, Bucky whimpered at being called Steve’s baby boy. But he obeyed. Not wanting Steve to stop his ministrations.

“Gonna fuck you so good honey,” Steve kissed his left cheek, and then his right, he nuzzled up his crack and took in his musky scent. His tongue finally coming back out to flick at his hole.

“Oh god…” He hiccupped as Steve’s tongue began to really work its magic, slowly teasing him by licking the outside of his rim, before licking inside of him. Steve continued to kiss, lick, and tease with his tongue, drawing different shapes and patterns up and down Bucky’s crack and over his hole, as he massaged his milky white ass cheeks continuously, Bucky was getting lost in the pleasure and he soon began pushing backwards onto Steve’s face and into his ministrations, but Steve didn’t mind. Bucky was squirming in pleasure on the sheets, babbling on and on about who knows what, Steve honestly couldn’t tell, it just sounded like a string of curses, with the occasional “Steve” or “Stevie” thrown in there along with a few other phrases like “So good…” or “more.” He pulled away, having been rimming the man underneath him for a good ten minutes now, he grabbed the lube from where he’d lied it down next to Bucky on the desk. He slicked his fingers up, and came back over,

“Can I finger you now?” He asked Bucky,

“Yes… yes… oh god yes…” Bucky said. Steve got back behind him and rubbed over his ass again.

“You’re so beautiful…” Steve said. Bucky moaned at Steve’s husky voice. He felt a tingling pressure as Steve’s finger began to circle his hole, he tried to relax his muscles, knowing it was always better if he didn’t tense up. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, Steve began to slide one of his digits into him. He started up a slow rhythm, moving it in and out at a gradual pace, twisting it and bending it, before pulling out for only a moment, adding more lube, and pressing two digits in this time. Bucky groaned at the feeling, letting his head fall to the bed and his eyes close in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” Steve asked,

“Mhmm.” Bucky mumbled.

“Do you think you can handle a third?” He asked, leaning up and placing kisses on his ass as he began to twist the fingers inside of him.

“Y-yes…” Bucky answered, and Steve began to spread his fingers, scissoring them, crooking them upwards, and pulling them in and out of his ass at a quicker pace, Bucky’s back arched beautifully and Steve began softly trailing kisses up his spine, while keeping pace with his fingers. He kissed his shoulder blades and came up to his ear.

“You’re so gorgeous like this babe…” Steve said giving a particularly sharp thrust and twist of his wrist as he crooking his fingers upwards, pressing deeply, and brushing against Bucky’s prostate with a smirk. A visible ripple went through Bucky’s body as he shivered from the touch, his head lulling back and a silent cry being lodged in his throat as his mouth opened wide eyes scrunched shut, as he managed to half gasped in pleasure.

“Steve… god.” Steve smirked, licking at the shell of his ear before blowing on it, and causing another shiver to be sent down Bucky’s spine, as he keened and Steve bit down on his earlobe teasingly, thrusting again into the younger man’s prostate with his long fingers.

“More… please…I need… I need…” Bucky’s voice tapered off into a choked sob. His body twisting underneath Steve’s.

Steve slipped his fingers out, only to add a fourth and slide back in again. He needed to make sure Bucky was good and ready. Bucky began grinding himself back onto Steve’s hand. Moaning and gasping as he twisted his hips, trying to get Steve to touch that spot inside him again, but Steve wasn’t giving in. Steve let Bucky ride his hand until he was practically going mad, his body a sweaty, needy, pliant, mess underneath him. He pulled out, Bucky whining loudly and looking up at him with a wild expression.

“Fuck… Steve… god… get inside me…  _now_.” Bucky said. 

 

“Demanding, demanding,” Steve tutted, he drew his hand back and gave Bucky a slap to his left cheek. Bucky whimpered, rutting into the desk again.

“Fuck, I’m sorry… please… please… I’ll be a good boy.” Steve smirked at how desperate Bucky was for him but he decided it was probably time to stop teasing him. If not for Bucky’s sake, but for his own. Steve slicked his own cock up, his eyes zoned in on Bucky writhing on the desk. Steve pressed a hand to his back, steadying him before lining himself up at Bucky’s entrance.

“You ready?” He asked softly. Bucky nodded from where he was spread out, he was more than ready. His cock had been leaking precum onto the desk for fifteen minutes now. Slowly Steve let his cock catch on Bucky’s rim and slide inside. Bucky’s neck stretched backwards at the instantaneous feeling of being filled up. He panted slowly, it had been a long while since he’d gotten this feeling and truthfully, it had never felt this good before.

“Fuck…” Bucky said, the word long and drawn out, Steve leaned forward, capturing Bucky’s lips in another kiss.

“You ok?” He asked, Bucky nodded, Steve’s hands came down to grip his hips as Bucky began to press back against him in urgency.

“Please Stevie, please… fuck… please fuck me Sir… please Daddy…” Bucky babbled. Trying to drive himself back on Steve. Steve groaned, gritting his teeth, Bucky was so fucking tight, like nothing he’d ever felt before. Slowly he seated himself fully inside of him. His balls flush with Bucky’s ass. Bucky cried out, his ass clenching tightly around Steve’s long, thick, length.

“You’re so fucking big…”

“Too big?” Steve asked,

“Nope, just right… you fill me up… so fucking well.”

“You want me to move?”

“Please.” Steve steadily slid out of him, taking his time to let Bucky feel his entire cock coming out of him. Bucky was breathing raggedly, his nails scraping at the desk.

“Yes…yes…yes…” Bucky chanted. Steve slid back into him just as slowly, but this time as he seated himself he pressed in with more force. Jolting Bucky forward as he did so. Bucky let out a high pitched mewl and arched his back. Steve pulled Bucky up from where he’d been bent over against the desk, Their backs and fronts flush to each other’s again. Bucky turned his head so they could lock their mouths together as Steve’s hands began guiding his hips on his cock. Starting up an unyielding rhythm. They kissed, their mouths melding together messily, soon, Steve’s thrusts were too much, their mouths now were inches apart, still open as they breathed between each other.

“Grab my hair,” Bucky said, Steve groaned, taking a fistful of Bucky’s hair and pressing him back down onto the desk, this time he was completely bent over it, his cheek pressing into the cool glossy wood, his breaths condensing on the surface as he moaned. Steve’s hips began to drive into him hard. His cock brushing over his prostate with every thrust. Steve cursed above him, one hand bruisingly pressing Bucky’s hips as his hips snapped faster and faster. Steve chased his release, feeling Bucky’s ass clench around him with every stroke inside him.

“Such a slut for me,” Steve said, giving a particularly sharp tug to Bucky’s hair. Bucky felt himself about to cum, he’d never cum without stimulation on his cock but he felt the familiar pool in his belly warning him of an impending orgasm and he chased it, moaning loudly, crying out for Steve to fuck him harder, and fuck him harder Steve did. Papers fell from the desk from where they were in neat piles, the coffee cup that had been inching closer and closer to the edge of the desk with each sharp thrust finally gave way and fell to the floor, spilling onto the carpet but not breaking. Steve gave another slap to Bucky’s ass and that was all it took, Bucky felt himself coming. Spurting between the desk and his own chest. He cried out, spurring Steve on to fuck him harder. Steve was almost there, he felt his balls drawing up,

“Come inside me, please Stevie, fuck, I want your cum in me.” Bucky begged. Steve moaned, hand tightening on Bucky’s hips again, skin slapping together,

“Gonna fill you up so good,” Steve moaned, he squeezed his eyes shut, his orgasm finally rushing through him, straight through his cock, his cum filling up Bucky’s hole and seeping out down his leg. Bucky’s own cock gave another small spurt as Steve’s cock brushed over his prostate once, twice, and then a third and last time. Steve’s cock fell from Bucky’s fucked out hole with a small pop, Steve rolled off of Bucky, leaning against the desk, spent, Bucky lied there, still laid over the desk himself coming down from his own high.

-

The two of them both got dressed back up, Bucky played with his hair, using the glossy surface of the desk as a mirror, trying to make himself not look like he’d just gotten fucked into oblivion. He spun around on his heel, suddenly nervous again,

“So, you wouldn’t maybe, want to get drinks after work? Maybe talk about doing this again?” Steve looked up at Bucky incredulously, not sure if he’d heard him correctly but hoping that he had.

“Really?”

“I mean, only if you want to, I still won’t tell anyone if you say no.”

“I’d like that a whole lot. The drinks part, that is,” Steve said awkwardly. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Alright,”

“I’ll meet you in the lobby at 5:30?”

“Sounds amazing,” Steve said, coming up to him, “Can I kiss you?” Steve asked, Bucky gave him a playful little smirk, tilting his head, He grabbed Steve’s tie,

“Sure, I’ll give you one to tie you over, but if you want more, you’ll definitely have to buy me a drink first,” Bucky planted a long, hard kiss on Steve’s lips, pulling away abruptly and then sauntering out. Steve couldn’t help but smile himself as Bucky gave a little shimmy of his hips before looking back to see if Steve was watching. He winked when he saw he was. Steve looked at the clock on his desk, 10:40AM. Only seven more hours. He could wait that long.


End file.
